How A Silly Lil Thing Can Turn Into Something Else
by Yami-Yumi No Kokoro
Summary: A take on SilkYuzu's Morning Announcment one shot but a few things changed, OC, lil more fleshed out but kinda similar, i suck at summaries, have a read please?


**How A Silly Little Thing Can Turn Into Something Else...**

**This is my 2nd new story though to be honest I originally got the idea from a KaiXRei Yaoi one shot, yes I am a Yaoi Fan Girl but isn't everyone inside? LOL, but decided to expand on it and change it to a female OC, anyway, the authoress of the original one shot is SilkYuzu! So this is dedicated to her! So i don't own the original idea but I own this version, SilkYuzu, if you read this I'm sorry but the idea had been nigging in my mind to be done!  
Hope everyone enjoys the story and review after *peace sign*  
I don't own Beyblade, only the OC**

****

**One Presence dominated the hallways of the local high school. Kai Hiwatari, casually heading towards his locker while greeting his friends and fellow classmates. Being the most popular guy in school and also, his style being punk/gothic made him even more desirable because of this particular image. After literally throwing his bag and books into his locker, he locked eyes on the form of a lonely girl who constantly seemed to catch his eye, this girl nobody knew who she was and no one talked to her, although he found her interesting.**

**Walking by, he had taken in her general appearance; a seemingly plain white shirt with a few small gothic designs snaking up the sleeves and around the collar, plain black jeans that clung to the right parts of her legs and a pair of knee-high boots -hidden under the jeans- but he could never fully see her face because her long red hair had hidden her face, but it seemed to flow gracefully around her and her form. Following the crowds in, Kai entered the silent room; **

**"What?" Nobody said anything, but as he walked by, the majority of the female population in the room swooned; the way his two-toned hair swept across his face that slightly tickled the blue shark-finned tattoo's on his cheeks, his choice of clothing that complimented his body well -making him look almost god-like- the plain black top that clung to him like a second skin and allowed everyone to see his muscles contract as he did and his slightly baggy jeans -that he randomly customized with chains, zips and patches of his favourite bands that he quite taken fancy to listening to in class when they rambled on- and his black heavy newrocks made his appearance seem even more powerful. This was immediately frowned upon by the staff. **

**The unknown girl just sighed and looked out the window; "This is gonna be a long day…" she said quietly to herself. **

**"Yuki. It's your turn to read," was all that she heard before hastily opening her book. "Page 152," someone whispered and she began. As she read, she hadn't noticed that she had been given the wrong page number by the voice. **

**"****Miss Chi, it's meant to be page 125," the teacher said, making her blush,"In future please pay attention, Hilary would you please read the correct**** page," stressing on the word 'correct'. **

**All Yuki was able to do was hide behind her textbook while everyone -minus one- kept laughing at her as Hilary smirked and began reading. The bell rang signalling the end of that class but sadly the beginning of another. Yuki made a dash for the door before the rest of the class and through the empty but soon filling hallways. Kai calmly walked over to the doorway and leaned against it after everyone else had left and shook his head at the sight that took place earlier. 'Why do they pick on her? Do they get a kick out if it or something?' the Russian wondered as he strolled down the now busy hallways. Walking into his next class, Yuki caught his eye again, sitting on her own and scribbling in a notebook that looked like it had seen better days. Tempted to go over and talk to her, sadly Tala caught him before he could and reluctantly started chatting with him.**

" **Hey people! It's yours truly , the one and only Kai and I'm here with the daily announcements. Lunch is the usual, that's the good old meat surprise! And the surprise, you could die from it? Who knows, and the next game is tonight and as per usual Granger says we'll win, like last time, them, 40 and us? Zip, thanks man, and thanks to Rei who is now shutting him up. I know this is completely off subject but, you know who's looking fine these days? That girl…Yuki Chi," Jumping up in shock, she looked up from her notebook which she was using for her latest school project."How come nobody has noticed this girl? This shy redhead constantly sliding by us like a shadow in the night. How little things she does like the way she slightly cocks her head to the side when she's thinking bout her studies, she bites her lower lip and makes that small voice that makes it sound like a slight moan? God… an finally the way she sighs it makes her eyes close partially that makes you think she's gonna fall asleep…Oh shit, looks like I'm outta time people. Same time tomorrow everyone. Same to you, Yuki."**

**And silence. All she could do now was hide behind her music and the shadows to try and block out the jeering. It kept going on, they didn't stop, the jeering in classes and throughout lunch, all Yuki wanted to do was die and seeing Kai go by her with his friends, probably pestering him about what he was going on about in the announcement and why he made it so public, though she really liked him alot; what he did that morning had made her begin to regret why she did in the first place. 'Speak of the devil…' she inwardly thought to herself, seeing him come over to where she was sitting. Before giving Kai a chance to speak, Yuki stood and walked by him, and ignored his calls for her to wait and let him explain.**

**Behind her red hair as she walked by the crowds, crystal clear tears were falling from her electric blue eyes. But as per usual nobody noticed her misery but only made fun of her embarrassment that only fuelled her misery. Wishing that the end of the day would hurry up and come. Finally glad the end of the day came, Yuki dashed out the hellish grounds though she could only hear one voice calling her, Kai's. Coming closer and closer towards her, inside she wanted to run and run til she could no more but to her despair her body would only let her walk.**

**Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she suddenly whipped round to face him, her hair falling her face and shoulders and made her electric blue eyes meet his. **

**"Why have you been ignoring me?" the Russian asked in concern for the young woman. **

**"You have the cheek! Embarrassing me this morning by making that announcement about me! Ever since then I've been wondering why I liked you at all. Your head is so far up your own ass you didn't even notice me nearby!" she said, finally snapping,"Do you have any idea how hellish today was made because of that announcement?! everyone made a fool of me, all I wanted to do was pass the day quietly like every other day but no! You had to go and do that!" Glaring into the Russian's crimson, nearly wine red orbs, she saw surprise and a silent apology that he then decided to voice; "Look, I'm sorry if I made your day hell by embarrassing you like that but… I thought that, that would be the only way to tell you how I felt about you without people denying that I actually said it. Yuki, I have always liked you, now, I think I'm in love with you." he confessed to the stunned teenager, now afraid that she was going to reject him as he saw her look down and shake her head. **

**"Well…those words have really made my day a whole lot better…" Yuki said as she looked up and locked her blue with his red. Before he could say anything in return, she pulled him down to her level by the collar of his t-shirt and placed her lips over his, shocking the Russian into temporary submission but slowly started to fight back for dominance, slowly placing one hand on the back of her head and the other round her waist and pulling her closer to him. This validated their feelings for each other, he loved her and she loved him.**

"**Hello everyone! It's the only and only Kai again!-"  
"Along with Yuki on this lovely grey morning! So get ready for the daily dose of announcements."  
"Yes ladies, since Yuki is here that means I'm sadly off the market, but I got my girl and I'm happy so you'll have to keep looking."  
"So you ladies better stay away from my man or else!" she laughed, along with Kai's chuckle being heard.  
"Hehe, anyway! Thanks to the good old captain again, guess what?… You guessed it! We lost!"  
"A round of applause to him!" Yuki clapped. Making everyone who heard the announcement laugh and those who were with Tyson laugh and clap along with her. "Very nice my dear novice in the announcement making area, hey! Watch where you put that hand!" the Russian yelped, letting a teeeeeeeeny moan out.  
"Oh hehehehehehe, I'm so evil. Ah! Watch it you! Not here!" Yuki managed to get out, though slightly breathless.  
"Oh shit. I think we are done for today. What?! Inappropriate display of affection and in public?!" Kai slightly shouted in shock.  
"We ain't even in public!…Oh shit, I think we are outnumbered big time Kai…Damn, the library staff and**** the principal…"  
"Erm…I think we are done, Kai-"  
"-and Yuki signing off!" **

**All that could be heard over the system was them dashing for their lives while getting chased by the older generation shouting things along the lines of "suspension", "detention" and multiple other threats that were meant to scare them but only made them laugh along with the whole building since they forgot to turn the microphone off. …**

**Oops!**

* * *

**There we go! hope you enjoy!  
Hope to have more stuff up soon!  
Thank you and come again XD!!!**

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
